The superstar
by Superstar.vaporeon
Summary: A vaporeon is learning about life one paw step at a time, along side him is his huge family
1. Prolouge

deep within the soft lushous forest the sounds of leafs can be heard crunching under A baby eevee's paws. the baby eevee is unaware of his were abouts, all he could think about was his mother. the baby eevee wimpers then hears paw steps, the eevee gulps and slowly backs away "mama"? the eevee said as he backs up against a tree. out of the bushes jumped out a little zoura "River!, Clarie told chu not to run off"! the zoura scolded river. "Zack"? river looked at the zoura confused "I thought you where with Val"? river awnserd still confused. "my mother is asleep, clarie sent me to get you" Zack said looking into river's eyes. "I-I was j-just trying to get flowers for mother thats all i guess i kinda got lost" river said rubbing against Zack's fur. "River"! a voice shouted from the bushes, river turn his head to the direction of the shout. a large female mightyena pounces on top of river "what was you thinking"!? the mightyena shouted growling at river. "u-um ms clarie?" zack said rubbing the mightyena's Shoulder. Clarie looks at zack and slowly calms her tone "y-yes zack"? river slowly moved out from under clarie "mama im sorry" river said as he feels bad for making Clarie mad, "river was just getting you flowers" Zack said as he backed up. "O-oh im so sorry sweetie" clarie said licking river's fur. river purrs in delight to her calming licks, but he Blushes due to zack being present, "m-mama stop your embarrassing me" river struggles attempting to get free from Clarie's grasp. clarie paws river down pinning him so she can continue cleaning his fur, Zack's giggles turn into laughs. Clarie chuckles then picks river up by the scruff "its time for bed" clarie said muffled while walking away from zack. "bye zack ill play with you tomorrow buddy" river said waving bye to his child hood friend


	2. chapter 1

"RIVER! wake up" a female voice woke the vaporeon up from his dream. "Xristy"? river said Rubbing his eyes "what happened"? "my paw hurts"! Xristy said as she holds up her paw. River studys the cherry colored Vaporeon's paw then looks into her eyes "where dose it hurt"? river said licking her paw. Xristy winces then turns her paw over to show him a splinter in her paw "it hurts" xristy crys. river slowly nips the tip of the splinter then pulls up removing the splinter then spits it out, "better sis"? river said. Xristy paws the ground a few times then nods yes "brother you made my paw feel better" xristy giggles as she hugs him. "i did" river said as he hugs her back, Xristy giggles then breaks from the hug "brother have you seen aslina"? xristy looked around. "oh mew sister"? river smiled then looked up "probably in that tree". Xristy fixed her gaze onto the tree excited then instantly runs up it. "wait xristy"! river shouted after his sister, "I cant climb you know"!, time went by no response from xristy river started to become worried, river walk up to the tree and looks up into it "xristy"? aslina could be seen hanging upside down with her tail river shouted at aslina "Sis! have you seen xristy"? Aslina looks down at river and nods "i think she went to get berrys for you" aslina said happy. "berrys?, for me"? river Said confused, aslina nods then transforms into a vaporeon she points to the forest, "im sure shes in there" river looked back into the dusk lit forest and nods "ok aslina i'll find xristy" river said towards the forest as he aprochas the forest he looks up at the towering trees then he enteres the forest

Entering the forest river's stomach growled "nyg my tummy" river said as he lowers to the ground and sniffs. "xristy has been gone for some Time now wouldn't be easy picking up her sent" river whisperd to himself, river continued to proceed though the forest and looks around. "Xristy"! river shouted, trying to find his sister, apoun entering deeper within the forest river came across something as he walked closer to the object he noticed blood stains on the object "must be one of those trap things" river said. Something caught river's eye as he see's something strange he takes a closer look smelling it, "it has xristy's sent" river gags "oh god no... is that xristy's paw"! river gags preventing himself to vomit. screams can be heard within the forest, "Xristy"! river shouted as he sprintes towards the cry, fallowing the scream river is stoped at a body laying on the ground, river aprochas the body and observes it then he feels a sharp pain as if his soul and heart stopped as he realized that underneath him is Xristy. "n-no no no no no"! river repeated himself as the blood from xristy's cold body ran down his paws, river lays next to xristy then nuzzles her "sis come on wake up" river said upset "p-please don't leave me" tears fill river's eyes, xristy slowly twitches river starts to lick her cheek hoping she can wake up, "b-brother it h-hurts" xristy's weak voice sounds as river stops licking "sissy please don't die" tears drip from both of there eyes "brother... please make the pain stop" xristy said showing river that she is missing her front paw, river'd eyes widened he feels a sudden sickness as he thinks back to the paw in the trap he found. River trys to help xristy up "come on sis get up" river trys and trys but xristy refuses to stand witg her wound. "river stop it hurts" xristy cryed as blood driped down her leg, "sis please" river helped xristy up agian this time she accepted to stand but not putting her other leg on the ground. as fast as lightning a pokeball is hurled at river Putting him inside it, river breaks out "oh no xristy run"! river yelled pushing xristy as she started to run, another pokeball is hurled this time at xristy. River jumps in front of it being caught the last words river could hear was brother! coming from xristy.


	3. chapter 2

river was unconscious inside the pokeball unaware where he was going, hour after hour past river was still in the pokeball then a sound went off as river was released into a pin with a Charizard. "ladys and gentlemen prepare for the 1st ever Pokemon cage match" the announcer said as the spectators started cheering. river looked at the Charizard in fear "i dont want to fight" river said as the Charizard flew up to the top of the cage looking at river angry, river grows nervous and readys him self to attack. The Charizard roars and flys down to river at fast speed, river clamped his eyes shut and releases a hydro pump blasting the Charizard. the Charizard roars and collapses by the one shot of water. river opened his eyes to see the fallen Charizard. "a-are you ok"? river said nervously. "Charizard is down the winner is vaporeon" the announcer said as the crowd goes crazy. "send in the next Pokemon"! the crowd shouted. "wait another one"? river mumbled.

another pokemon was sent out it was a houndoom but something about it seemed familiar to river "u-um hi"? river said nervously, the houndoom snorts and prepares a fire blast. river's eyes widened at the sight of the flames, "s-sir please relax i don't want to fight you" river said backing against the cage wall, the houndoom shot the blast of fire at the cage melting the wall, the houndoom nips rivers scruff and hops out of the cage and sprints faw away into the trees with river in his jaws. "hey where are we going"? river questioned as the houndoom sat him down, river caught a familiar sent off the houndoom. something he smelled a long time ago, river finally remembered "Z-zack"!?, Zack transformed back into a zoroark "good to see you friend" zack said smiling


End file.
